You Were Like a Father To Me
by SivanShemesh
Summary: The way King Elessar sees his father. Last goodbye. Cast: King Elessar, Elrond, and friends family.


Title: You Were Like a Father To Me 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Cast: _Aragorn/Estel/King Elessar; Elrond, and friends/family_

Warning: Tissues may be needed. Angst/Humor. Character death.

Disclaimer: Not mine never was.

Summary: The way Aragorn/Estel/King Elessar sees his father. Last goodbye.

Spoilers: AU

A/N: Each chapter has a story for itself... as for chapter 1 and the following chapters.

1. – **The Twins Shot me…**

Aragorn's POV

I want to thank you father, for taking care of me, for saving me from falling over my own death that seemingly claimed me everywhere I went.

I could see the way you looked at me, and my heart cannot stop singing for you, singing and knowing that you are proud of me, of everything that I did, even of my weakness.

I recall the time when you could not stop laughing at me, and it makes me now smile on my own doing when I am remember it…

"_Estel?" Elrond called, noticing that his son was running._

_Estel turned around, noticed the wary looked that was on his father, and stopped his spree._

"_Why do you run?" Elrond asked in curiosity._

"_Umm… I… They…" Estel stuttered, not knowing how to explain it to his father._

"_What?" Elrond asked at the shuddering of his son, seeming not pleased him._

"_I… They…" Estel repeated, not knowing how exactly tells it to his adar._

_Elrond looked at his son; he examined his face, and noticing the frown upon him, he teased him, "Should I call the twins asked them what was that about?"_

_Estel raised his hands, seeming not wanting them around, he harshly said, "No, no, please do not call them here, please ada…"_

_Elrond grinned, "Then you will have to tell me about this, right now."_

"_I… They… please do not get angry with me, please?" Estel begged his adar._

"_I will try not to," Elrond said to him and asked, "Would you please just tell me what it is, ion-nín?"_

"_They marked me as a target, so they could shoot me…" Estel answered in shame and lowered his head._

"_And why did they do it? Have you done something to them?" Elrond asked, and lifted the boy's head._

_Estel looked over his father's eyes, and lowered his head again in shame, as he thought sadly, 'Yes, I did something…'_

_Elrond lifted his son's head again and asked, "Tell me my son, I will try not to angry with you, alright?"_

_Estel nodded and said weakly, "I… ada, do you remember the bugs that I found yesterday, and I showed you?"_

_Elrond nodded and waited to hear more details, not wanting to stop him._

"_Well… I… I put them in their food, last night…" Estel stopped as he waited for his father to yell at him._

_Elrond's face was filled with shock, and in that moment he was not able to find his voice or what to say to the boy._

"_I could see the bug in Elladan's spoon as he was ready to eat it, and I could not stop myself at the sight and I giggled on the floor…"_

"_D…Did Elladan eat your bug?" Elrond found his voice and asked in fear._

"_No… he did not, as my giggling seemed to frightened him." Estel answered, still seeming frightened by his father's reaction._

_Elrond kneeled next to his son, his eye contact becoming deeper as he wished that his son faced him, and said, "Now do you understand why the twins made you run like this?" _

_Estel nodded._

_An arrow was shot into Estel's backside. "Ouch!" he yelled, moving his hand over the pain and trying to rub the place._

"_Lay on your stomach…" Elrond guided his son._

"_Will you pull it out?" Estel asked in fear._

_Elrond nodded and sighed heavily as he thought, 'This is going to be painful.'_

"_Elladan and Elrohir, come here at once!" Elrond called._

_It did not take much longer until the twins came with smirks on their faces. They seemed pleased with their actions._

"_Help me with him, this is going to be painful…" Elrond told them._

It was a painful memory to me, but it brought a smile to your face.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


End file.
